


L

by Too_many_fandoms007



Series: C.l.o.c.k.s. Universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Canon Non-Binary Character, Confusion, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Detectives, Emotional Manipulation, Guns, Manipulation, Misgendering, References to Drugs, Siblings, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: TW: - Accidental misgendering- swearing/vulgar language- mention of guns- mention of blood & bruises- manipulation- emotional manipulation- sexualization of female character- lying- mention/reference to drugs/being drugged- mention of knives





	L

**Author's Note:**

> TW: - Accidental misgendering  
> \- swearing/vulgar language  
> \- mention of guns  
> \- mention of blood & bruises  
> \- manipulation  
> \- emotional manipulation  
> \- sexualization of female character  
> \- lying  
> \- mention/reference to drugs/being drugged  
> \- mention of knives

One, two, three. Her finger pointed at each camera as she mentally counted. ‘Good. All are in position. Now it's my turn.’ Concealing her weapons and slipping on her costume, L was ready to go. Mentally checking and rechecking her story, she slipped into the shadows of the abandoned building, crouching down low and still. Now all that was left to do was wait. 

After approximately three hours and twenty-seven minutes, they arrived. ‘Right on schedule,’ she thought. Just as previously planned, her position from the shadows of the old building gave her the perfect view of the current situation, so she could analyze and record every last detail of C dragging the detective into the near center of the room, chaining him up and attaching him to the ceiling so that he was hanging upside down, and turning on the little lamp on the small desk. Once they were finished they did one final sweep to make sure that they had left no traces, and then left the room, the door closing with a soft  _ click _ behind them.

Now finally able to get a good look at the alleged detective, L took full advantage of the situation.

The detective, Darrson as he is called, hadn't put up much of a struggle. Odd. She'd have to ask C for the full story of what happened before they got here later. He hadn't been getting much sleep, most likely from overworking himself trying to find C. He was on his way to lunch when C caught him. Going to the little cafe down the street. Not meeting anybody. He was going to go eat alone.

His colleagues were afraid of him. Why? Oh. Because they didn't understand. He was becoming too obsessed with this particular case, the lack of sleep and his usual grooming habits combined with the constant mental strain of trying to work this case and the isolation because of it had caused his coworkers to worry, and him to become snappish and irritable to be around. Therefore isolation. Typical reaction. He had no pets, no roommates, no lovers. He lived alone. Small apartment. Not out of necessity, but because he liked the small space better than a larger one. Anxiety disorder. Minor, manageable, but there. Social specifically. He's good at hiding it though.

Her analysis was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room. O. Late, as usual. He better hurry this up before Darrson wakes up. She watched as O walked into the room, his giant stature making him seem intimidating, but L wasn't intimidated. She knew that the brute was all brawn and no brain. And she knew exactly what his weaknesses were and how to exploit them. O walked over to Darrson, stretched (all for show, of course, he didn't need it), and gave a small sigh as if he would rather be doing anything else before pulling his fist back and punching him right in the jaw. A  _ crack _ ! could be heard that would have been sickening if L hadn't been through this routine many times before, and the detective's face flew to the side, turning various shades of red and purple as the bruises started to form and blood began to appear in little pools. O punched him again for good measure, this time aiming for his nose. The  _ crack _ ! that burst through the air was almost worse than the last one.

Seemingly satisfied at a job well done, O stepped back from the detective’s drugged form, a sickening smile distorting his already intimidating features. After a few long moments of staring and admiring his “art” as he liked to call it, he seemed to remember the time limit on this whole endeavor and quickly half-walked-half-ran out of the room. Rolling her eyes at the oaf's stupidity, L started going over her story once more, mentally perfecting every last detail.

\---------

_ “What the hell is this?!” _

Suppressing a quiet chuckle, L couldn't help but let a small smile slip out. Everything was going according to plan.

\-------

_ What the hell was going on?! _ Darrson thought, now more scared than before. Just as he started to open his mouth to ask as much, a new figure appeared. Stepping out of the shadows, she looked a mess. A hot mess, his brain helpfully supplied. Long, flowing hair and a pretty little face adorned with perfect dimples and innocent, sparkling hazel eyes seemed to melt from the shadows surrounding her. Her lithe form had curves in all the right places and she wore a plain light blue shirt and some black leggings. She was holding a pen in one hand and wore a stethoscope around her neck. So she was a doctor. He wouldn't mind getting a check-up from her. No. Now's not the time. Focus. A pretty face can be just as dangerous if not more dangerous.

“Thalia? What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here! It's not safe.” C exclaimed, apparently just as shocked as Darrson at her sudden appearance. Thalia. So that was her name. Pretty. It suited her.

“I-I heard shouts and figured you guys could use my help. I'm sorry. I just- I was worried about you Cece. You said you'd be careful. That you were done with her. Done with all of this. You- you promised…” she trailed off sadly, looking down in sadness and embarrassment. She hunched in on herself a bit, clearly not liking being the center of attention.

“I know I know. I know. I promised. And I'm going to keep it. I promise you. Since you're already here could you help me get him down so you can treat him? That's what you're here for right?” C had an odd look on his face, one that Darrson had never expected from the criminal. He looked...protective. Also, who knew C had a hot sister? Not the fucking time Darrson.

“Oh. Uh...yeah. Yeah.” Thalia said, and then proceeded to walk over to Darrson and stand in front of his hanging form, a contemplating look on her pretty face. Her face. That's what he meant. After a few awkward moments of both Thalia and C staring inquiringly at him, they both seemed to come to a conclusion. Giving each other a look that only siblings or people who have known each other for a long time would understand, they reached up and pulled hard on the chain connecting the detective to the ceiling. Like magic, the chain broke and Darrson went falling to the ground, only just avoiding hitting his face on the cold, hard ground by Thalia catching him before he did.

“Let's get you patched up now love. That sound okay?” She said in her sickly sweet and soft voice. Darrson nearly died. C chose that moment to step in, giving Darrson the nastiest glare he's ever received and Thalia a look of pure sibling love.

After Thalia was done patching him up, with C glaring protectively in the corner the whole time, the sibling duo gave him a gun and a small knife and told him to follow them. Making sure that nobody was on the other side of the door, C threw him a set of keys, telling him where the car was parked and the best routes there, and most importantly giving him some instructions on how to get home from here. Thalia checked her watch and then, muttering apologies the whole way out, slipped past him and out the door, rushing away into the darkness.

“Why- why are you being so nice to me?” Darrson asked, half afraid of the answer.

“Because, ” C said exasperatingly, “because not everything is as it seems. And there's more to me and this place than you think. Be careful. Good luck detective, I doubt it'll be long before we meet again.” And with that, C was gone. Again.

\--------

_ “Be careful. Good luck detective, I doubt it'll be long before we meet again.” _

Chuckling, L watched the footage play over on the small screen, analyzing every little bit.

Phase One completed. Time for Phase Two.

**Author's Note:**

> And the plot thickens. Hehe. Just you wait. I have so much in store....


End file.
